Size 14
by Taylor Whitlock
Summary: this story is all human it is about a girl bella  who is a little over weight and get beat up and picked on for it but what happens when three new people move to forks? better then the summary i promise. rate M for later lemons. jXb story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I hope you like it. This is not proofread I just wrote and posted it. So tell me what you think and if I should go on. I already have the next two chapter wrote so if I get three reviews I will add more! **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have light brown hair with natural blond highlights. I have dark brown eyes with specks of lite brown. I have pale acne free skin. Now I know what your thinking she sounds pretty right. But your wrong I have one thing wrong with me and apparently in the small town of forks Washington it is the worst thing ever thought of. I'm fat. Well not like really really big but I wear a size 14 instead of a size 4 like ever other girl at this place. 

There is only two people in my whole school that treat me like I'm just like every one else and they would be my two best friends in the whole wide world. Alice Brendon and Rosalie Hale. They have accepted me and even if they are dating two of the most popular and meanest guys at forks high school they are my best friends. 

Who you may ask is there boyfriends? Well, Alice is dating the vile Mike Newton. And Rose is with James Nomad. They are so mean to me. Any fat joke you can think of they have said it to me. And who ever taught that it wasn't right to hit girls most have never got to Mike and James because they bet me up on a daily base. 

'beep beep beep' damn that stupid alarm clock. Time to get up and get ready for a great day at forks high school. I thought bitterly and very sarcastically. 

I got up took a shower washed my hair and body in my favorite body wash that smells like strawberries and cream. I love that stuff. I got out and blow-dried my hair. Then I straightened it and put a bump on the top of my head though I new it won't last very long once Mike and James started on me. I got dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged my butt and hips but flowed out as to not show how big my legs were. I put on a tank top made to make it look like I had an hour glass figure witch I have anyway. I grabbed one of my green day tee-shirts put on some dark eye-liner and I was ready to go. 

Just was I was making my way down the stairs I heard the horn to Rose's car, rose and Alice drive me to school every day because I don't have one of my own. Me and my dad are not completely bad off money wise but we were not rich like some of the other families around here are. 

I jumped in the backseat and lean forward and kissed rose and Alice on the cheek. "love ya bitches." I told them. They laughed. 

"we love you to you whore. But did you hear we are getting three knew students. Three guys I think there names are Edward Mason Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy they are coming with there foster parents Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Do you think they will be cute?" Alice basically yelled, she always did love new people. I just shrugged my shoulders because I mean really three new guys just meant three more people to make fun of me. 

My life really does suck and that was just proven true when I went to the office to ask miss. Cope if she need any help with her paper work with me being a senior she said it would help my collage appellation if I worked in the office. I thought it was a good idea to until I walled in and ask her and she said that she needed me to show the new kids around to there classes. I agreed but then I turned to see three of the most handsome men I have ever seen. And yes they were men not boys. 

One of them was so tall. He had curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes like mine. and look like a body builder. He was huge easily 6 foot 7' he wasn't fat like me just very well built. Rose would like him. I don't get why she is with James she said it was because she loved his biceps. Well if that was true she would love this guy.

The middle guy was the shortest in the group he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was kind of lanky but still had some muscle. Alice would love him the different color of his hair and eyes would draw her in. I think they would make a way cuter couple then her and Mike. 

And last but not lest there was a man with blond hair that covered one of his eyes but left the other one showing. They were a bright crystal blue. He was paler then the other two but it worked of him. He had eyeliner on and I have to say it looked hot on him. He had a green day shirt on to. Wow. 

"hey look jazz you are not the only one that likes that pussy band green day." the big one said. 

"umm, I don't know you but you should know that green day is anything but pussy have you every sat down and listened to there music they are fucking brilliant. By the way who are you guys." I told the big one. Jasper smiled when I was talking about green day. He must be as big of fan as I was. 

"I like this one she's feisty." the big one said. Then smiled dimples and all at me. "I'm Emmett McCarthy the copper-head over there that is Edward Mason. And last but not lest the emo is Jasper hale. Nice to meet you. And you would be?" he asked smiling at me. 

"well I'm you tore guide of the school but you guys can call me Bella. Come on we better get this over with, being seen with me is like killing you social record before you even have one." I told them with a smile heading out of the office. 

"why?" Edward asked. 

"because I'm the most hated person at forks high school."

"ok but why."

"because…. Well lets just say you don't want to be seen talking to the fat girl of the school." I told them with a sad smile. 

"and that would be who? Cause you can't be talking about your-self. Bella you are not fat." Edward said looking me straight in the eyes. Sure he says that now but wait until he talks to any of the people around here. 

"sure sure. Lets get started we are all already late for our first class. Let me see you schedules." I told them they all handed there schedules to me. 

**Emmett McCarthy-**

**1****st**** hour- English Mr. Putnam **

**2****nd**** hour- Gym coach Pisk **

**Lunch **

**3****rd**** hour- Math Mr. Brown **

**4****th**** hour- science Mr. Jesue **

**5****th**** hour - History Mrs. Phillips**

**Edward Mason- **

**1****st**** hour- math- Mrs. Wilhide **

**2****nd**** hour- History Mr. Sullivan **

**Lunch**

**3****rd**** hour- music Mrs. Miller **

**4****th**** hour- Gym coach Pisk **

**5****th**** hour- English Mr. luaremen**

**Jasper Hale- **

**1****st**** hour- History Mr. Sullivan **

**2****nd**** hour- Math Mrs. Wilhide**

**Lunch**

**3****rd**** hour-gym Mr. Pisk**

**4****th**** hour- science Jesue **

**5****th**** hour- English Mr. luaremen **

"wow Jasper we have the exact same classes. I guess I will be seeing a lot of you." I told him. He smiled

"I was always the lucky one in the family." He said then winked. 

"awe belly bear don't you have any classes with me?" Emmett asked. I giggled at the nickname he gave me. Though it sounded oddly familiar. 

"yeah Emmett we have 4th hour and lunch together." I told him he smiled. 

"what about me Bella?" Edward asked.

"um lunch and 5th hour. Ok now come on I will walk you to your classes Emmett first since it is one the way." We walked about five class rooms down before we came to a stop at Mr. Putnam's English class. He won't mind I interrupted his class he loved me as a student when I had him last year. I knocked on the door and then walked in. "jasper Edward you guys wait right here. Emmett come with me." the all nodded and Emmett followed me into the class. 

"hey my favorite student. To what do I owe this visit to?" he ask me. I blushed. 

"Mr. Putnam this is a new student Emmett McCarthy. He has you this hour." I told him smiling. He nodded and thanked me. Emmett turned around and pulled me into a big hug. 

"thanks for all the help bellsy bear I will see you at lunch." he yelled in my ear before putting me down. 

"sure Emmett see you at lunch." I told him before heading back out into the hallway with the other boys. 

'Ok Edward next' I thought to my self. " Wow I think your brother blew my ear drum out." I told them they just laughed. Damn I just found my mission in life to make jasper laugh. It sounded like bells it was beautiful. 

I took Edward to his math class and before I could leave he pulled me into a hug to and said, "Bella your like the sister I never had but always wanted I can tell we are going to be great friends." I was a little shocked by that one though. I was stunned walking out into the hall way back to jasper.

"you know I was adopted to. Yeah my mom died giving birth to me and my dad used to beat me and my older brother he was three years older then me. I don't remember his name or any of there names because they say I was traumatized or something like that. but that was what I was told." I told him trying to lighten the mood. 

"oh I'm sorry" he said as we walked to our first hour class. 

"there's nothing to be sorry about I don't remember any of it. I just have a locket that says 'love ya I.M.M from brother bear E.J.M.' I hope one day I find my brother but I don't know. So how old are you guys?" I asked. 

"oh well I'm the youngest I'm only seventeen. Then Edward he is eighteen. And Emmett well what ever he went though when he was younger made him miss a few years of school so he is finishing his senior year at the age of twenty." he said I nodded. 

"I'm seventeen two." I told him as we got to our first hour.

We walked in to history. I walked us up to Mr. Sullivan and told him jasper was new and asked him to sign his slip. He did and sent him to sent him to the seat right next to mine. Alice sat behind me and rose in front of me. 

"Alice, rose this is jasper Whitlock." I told them. They bother turned to face him with smiles on there face. And waved. 

"bells me and Alice broke up with the douche bags this morning. They were being douchey again. So I was like fuck this its over and kneed him in the balls then Alice told mike it was over and slapped him across his ugly ass face." Rose said a big smile on her face. 

"wow Emmett would like her." jasper said smiling. 

"I know right I thought the same thing when I saw him. She loves muscle men." I told him. 

"who's Emmett?" rose asked with a smile. 

"Emmett is my brother. You should meet him some time I think you guys would make such great friends." jasper said. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is shorter then my last and its in emmetts point of view who doesn't love that big teddy bear! Anyway on with the story and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

**Emmett's point of view. **

"**Hey Edward" I yelled across the lunch room. "I need to talk to you man" I told him when we were closer to one another. He nodded and we headed to a hallway that was deserted. **

"**ok Em, what's bugging you but try and hurry I'm sure Bella is waiting on us." he told me. **

"**that's what I wanted to talk about. Remember how I told you some of my past?"**

"**yeah"**

"**well I think it's time I told you the whole story….**

"**I was three when my mother died giving birth to my little sister. Her name was Isabella Marie McCarthy. My dad was sad of course but with me being three and a new born he went out of his way to hide his pain from us. He was a good father. Until Isabella started to grow up and look more, and more like my mother. It was to much for my father to handle and he started to hit Isabella saying it was her fault. That started when she was three and I was six…**

"**I couldn't just sit there while he beat my sister so I would do things to take his attention off Isabella and he would come and beat me in stead. It was just me and her against the world. Just me and my belly bear. She would call me brother bear. When social services found out about us. They took us from our father but they put us in different foster homes. The last time I saw her I gave her a gold locket. It was engraved 'love ya I.M.M from your brother bear E.J.M…**

"**I haven't seen my sister since I was nine and she was six." I told him with a sad look. **

"**Emmett I'm sorry for what you had to go though but I don't get what this has to do with Bella?"**

"**Edward think about. Do you think maybe Bella could be short for Isabella?" I asked him. **

"**Em, don't get ahead o your self."**

"**But Edward she is like my mothers twin when she was that age, look." I told him getting out a picture of my mother and showing it to him. She looked just like Bella but with more blond hair.**

"**ok Em, you may have something here but I don't want you jump to anything ok just start by asking her questions about her-self ok." he told me I nodded and we headed back to the lunch room. **

**Once we made it back to the lunch room we found it a hell of a lot more full. But it wasn't hard to find jasper and Bella off at a table by them self. Bella had a tray of food in front of her and got up the throw it away. I smiled and started to walk to her when two guys walked up to her said something to her and looked like she was about to cry and I was already pissed and walking over that way but just then the to guys shoved Bella's food into her face and yelled, "yeah learn how to eat right piggy." and then he slapped her. He hit my baby sister. **

"**Oh hell no" I roared, the whole lunch room stopped laughing and look at me but I didn't care and I stomped over to were they were. I grabbed one of the guys, the one that happened to yell in her face, up by the neck. "if you ever touch or talk to my sister in that way again. I will hurt you. And if you ever, ever hit my baby sister again I will make sure you are six feet under. Do you under stand me." I all but growled at him. Ok well I may have growled to but that is not the point. **

"**and that goes for any of you. If I see something like this again or if I even hear about something like this again I will hurt whoever it was." I was surprised by who spoke up that time. It was jasper. Always clam and mellow jasper. Was red faced angry and growled at anyone close enough to hear. I threw the garbage I was holding by the neck down on the ground and turned back to Bella. **

"**Hunny would you like to take the rest of the day off?" I asked her she nodded and I lead her to my jeep in the parking lot. "do you have a car we need to get?" she said no and we all four loaded up in the car and headed towards our house. **

"**Emmett wear are we going?" Bella asked me from the backseat.**

"**well, I'm taking you to were jasper Edward and I live. Both rents are at work and will be there until around 7 at night so we are good." I told her she nodded again.**

"**ok I just have to send a text to rose and Alice telling them I don't need a ride home." I nodded and she began to text in the back seat. Jasper right beside her still mad as hell. I think jasper may have a crush on my baby sister. Well I will have a talk with him about that once I explain to Bella that she really is my sister. I wonder if she still has the locket?**

**When we arrived at my house we all walked in and sat in the living room bored. That is after Bella changed out of her food covered clothing into one of my shirts and a pair of my basketball shorts.**

"**Ok everyone now time for truth or dare." I screamed. **

**Edward looked like he didn't care, jasper looked happy and Bella looked scared out of her mind. **

"**don't worry bells it won't be that bad and I will even let you go first." I told her she nodded. **

"**ok Edward truth or dare?" she asked. **

"**umm, truth." **

"**tell me why you guys are so nice to me when the whole school hates me?" she asked with a sad smile. **

"**Bella you have done nothing to make everyone else hate you. But they are stupid and will follow anything they think would make them popular. I don't think they would really hate you if they just got to know you. And my family have always been ones to set trends not follow them and we don't judge people until they have given us a reason to. And so far you are the only one at that school that makes us not want to judge them because you are the only one there with a heart of gold. We may have just meet you bells but we all love you." he told her.**

**She looked around the circle to me and jasper we just nodded to let her know that we felt the same way! Then she nodded and it was Edwards turn. **

"**ok jasper truth or date?" Edward asked jasper. **

"**ummm, I'm going to have to go with truth cause you never come up with good dare." jasper told Edward.**

"**I do to." he defended him self. "anyway, what is your biggest secret right now?"**

"**um, that I like someone." he said blushing. Jasper never blushes. I guess I was dead on when I guessed he like bells but what I didn't expect was the look on bells face when he said that! She looked as if her heart just broke. **

"**jasper tell us who it is." I told him with a straight face. He shook his head no. I pulled him by the shirt over to me and whisper in him ear. "look man I know its Bella but she don't and she looked crushed when you said that so you better tell her that it is her before I crush you." he nodded **

"**umm, Bella did it hurt you when I said I liked someone. Because it shouldn't." he told her. **

"**and why shouldn't it" she asked but then realized that she didn't said that it didn't hurt so she made up for that! "not that I'm saying it hurt or anything. Cause that would be stupid I have only know you for what a few hours I'm going to shut up now because I'm rambling." she said face was so red I thought she may pass out from lose of blood in the rest of her body. **

"**It shouldn't hurt Bella because I was talking about you. You're the one I like." he told her looking down. She looked up at jasper who was still looking at the ground blushing.**

"**really?" she asked him. He turned to look at her and nodded him head slowly. "well then I think me and you should have a talk in privet." he nodded and they both went to get up **

"**no it was my turn though can't your talk wait until then?" I asked Bella giving her my best puppy dog pout. It used to work when we were kids and I needed her to go to sleep. **

"**fine Emmett, but as soon as your turns over I am going to talk to jasper ok." I nodded with a huge grin on my face. **

"**ok Em, truth or dare?" jasper asked. **

"**dare." I said proudly. **

"**ok I dare you not to say a single word for four hours." jasper said smirking. I was getting ready to yell at him when he said. "starting now." and I was shushed. "come on Bella lets go talk." he said to her. She nodded and they both got up and left the room going upstairs. Were I could only guess they were going to his room. Ha, I have an idea. **

**I hit eddy, on the shoulder and motioned for him to come with me. I ran to the kitchen to get a note pad and a pen. 'yell for them to keep the door open' I wrote. **

**He shook his head no. 'please' I wrote. "fine." Edward sighed. "keep the door open jasper." he yelled. **

"**fuck off." I heard bells yell I smiled and went to watch TV. Edward followed. **


End file.
